1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device having a function of recording print history on a server provided on a network.
2. Related Art
Image forming devices having a function of recording, as a print history, a result of image formation on a server provided on a network in addition to having a function of forming an image on a recording medium (e.g., a sheet of paper) in accordance with a print command transmitted from a user terminal (e.g., a personal computer) have been widely used.